


14 Days

by goodgriff



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Movie: Fight The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgriff/pseuds/goodgriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the same world as <i>15 Minutes</i>.  Mulder makes good on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated by the aftermath of _Fight the Future_ , and what we didn't see or didn't even happen. I recommend reading _15 Minutes_ first. I hope you enjoy!

It was awkward. 

No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Awkward. Five and a half hours of naked physical contact had them so wound up that it was amazing they didn’t spontaneously combust into tiny Mulder and Scully pieces all over Antarctica. 

He had almost kissed her six different times. She had almost let him.

But the rescue crew was like a douse of ice water on their warm, intimate snow cat cocoon. They were immediately separated as the crew took their vitals and lifted them onto two different stretchers. The drive back to the base was long, and they slept through most of it.

After two days of recovery at McMurdo, they were declared fit enough to travel back to the States. They didn’t touch or say much of anything over nineteen hour flight.

He spent a day at the George Washington University Hospital, and she spent two. He didn’t like this feeling—not knowing what was going on between them, how she felt, or what it all had meant to her. He was certain he loved her, and he _knew_ she felt something too. 

But then again, it could have just been a basic, human reaction to intimate, physical contact. 

No, they were more than just two bodies. If anything, they were almost above the basic needs of men and women. 

_Almost._

He came to pick her up—in hopes that they could talk about this _thing_ between them—but her mother was already there. 

He wasn’t about to start the conversation in front of Maggie. 

He followed her home and helped her carry her bag up the stairs. Scully didn’t say a word.

“Fox,” Maggie asked, “Can I get you something to eat? I brought a casserole.”

“No thanks, Mrs. Scully. I have to go.” He looked at Scully, who was contemplating him silently, saying so much and yet nothing at all. “I just wanted to make sure Scully got home safe.” 

He touched her shoulder briefly before he let himself out the apartment door. 

When she came into his sight after the meeting with OPR, her face was determined. He didn’t see any of the uncertainty that had plagued her face over the past few days. And then, as if nothing were amiss, she promised to stay with him and keep fighting for the truth.

She took his hand—it was the first time she had touched him since their experience in the snow cat nearly a week ago—but let go as they began to move. As they walked through the Mall together, her gaze stayed forward, always looking ahead. She was quiet again.

He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

As they made their way to Independence Avenue, he reached for her hand again, done with the muteness between them. “Scully.”

“Hmm?” She jumped out of her reverie and turned to look at him. She glanced down at their joined hands.

“I want to talk about what happened.”

“Mulder.” She blushed, met his eyes and quickly returned hers to a safe spot on her right hand.

“Scully, something happened between us.” He lifted her chin, making her look at him. She looked absolutely terrified, but he continued, “Something is happening. It’s been happening for a while now.”

Scully released a pent up breath of air. She took his other hand and held his fingers tightly in hers, seeming to search for the right words. “We were in a life and death situation, Mulder.”

Mulder nodded. She wasn’t one to mince words. It was his turn to look down. “You think I’m reading too much into it?”

She touched the side of his face tenderly and dropped her hand quickly, as if she had been burnt. “I think we would have done anything to keep each other alive.”

His heart was beating like a brakeless freight train. “That’s all it was?”

“We were overly emotional…and scared,” she whispered. 

He wanted to touch her, but her deer/headlights look kept his hands rooted safely by his side. He smiled anxiously and took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have done that for anyone but you, Scully.”

She nodded slowly, her brown furrowed. “I know,” she acquiesced, clearly confused, her tone not matching her words. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” He asked softly.

“Our work, Mulder.” She turned toward him, walking aimlessly around the base of a tree. “The work comes first. It always has.”

“Yes, but…” Mulder worried his lips. She was always so practical, so levelheaded. Only she would consider his life’s work to be more important than her. And it had been for a long time, but she had somehow carved a piece of his passion, need, and heart out, and now that part of him was only for her. “Give me two weeks to change your mind.”

“Mulder,” she laughed. He was unbelievable. 

“Spend two weeks with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “I spend almost every day with you.”

He took her hands again. “Just me and you. No work. If you don’t want to be with me at the end of two weeks, if it’s too much or too complicated or too weird, then we’ll go back to the way things were. No questions asked.” 

She looked at him skeptically, hesitating. “That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” 

“It’s the best idea I’ve ever had.” He grinned. Her hesitation was all the motivation he needed. He knew her well enough to know that she would have denied him already if she were absolutely set against them.

She sighed, closing her eyes. “You’re my best friend.”

“I’ll always be your best friend,” he promised.

She turned around and combed her hands through her hair. He had actually managed to throw her off kilter. “Mulder!”

“Scully,” he said calmly. 

“You’re crazy.” A small smile began to form at the corner of her lips.

“I know.”

She exhaled, dropping her hands to her sides. “This is _crazy_.”

“Is that a yes?”

The air hummed with promise, like a balloon waiting to be popped. 

“Pick me up in two hours,” she said quickly and spun around, hurrying away from him.

“Pack enough for two weeks!” He called after her.

She turned back, her smile full now. “Where are we going?!”

“Someplace…warm.” He turned around, smiling all the way back to the FBI parking lot.

 

He spotted them right away in C Terminal of Dulles Airport. The male subject was tall and lanky with a _very_ prominent nose. The female subject was petite and beautiful with fiery red hair, tempting like a Victorian Siren. 

His boss hadn’t warned him that his target was so attractive….

 

Scully sat back in the comfy, Business Class seat. She didn’t ask how he had paid for the last minute tickets, and he didn’t offer an explanation. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

“I’m always serious on the cusp of hypothermia,” Mulder grinned.

She smiled back. The only thing she didn’t like about their seats was how far apart they were. The best of the best was just a little too spacious. If they were in coach, she would be able to brush his shoulder nonchalantly. She could blame it on close quarters. Not in Business Class. 

She wanted to touch him, but she wasn’t ready to reach out her hand for his. She knew she was being ridiculous, especially when he had made his intentions _abundantly_ clear. 

But if she did, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stop the snowball affect of untapped desire that seemed to take over her whenever he was close. “I’ve never been to Jamaica,” she tried to make small talk.

“Me either. We can discover it together.” He reached for her hand, and she let out a shaky breath as he took it. “Hey….What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, completely embarrassed. She hated crying and getting emotional, especially in front of him. “I thought… I thought all of this was only because you didn’t want me to leave.”

“I didn’t,” he admitted.

“Oh.”

“You quitting gave me the kick in the ass I needed,” he said softly. “I’ve wanted to….For a long time.”

“Really?” She asked, a tear hovering on the edge of her chin.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. “For the record, I _hate_ bees.”

She smiled, her anxiety easing a bit. She let her fingers weave in between his, one by one by one by one. “Do you wonder what would have happened?”

He squeezed her hand. “We certainly wouldn’t have made it to Antarctica.”

“I have my doubts that we would have made it back to your apartment,” she admitted softly, giving him a burst of blue heat from her eyes. 

Mulder unbuckled his seat and leaned across the wide armrest. “Do you think there are any bees on this plane?”

She stared at his lips, a blush creeping up the side of her neck. “I’m willing to risk it.”

She leaned toward him, crushing the Travel kits, ear buds and bottled waters that rested between them. This was less than ideal, but she couldn’t help herself anymore. Her heart shot up to her throat. His forehead greeted hers. Hello, there. _Hi._

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts and return your seat to the upright and locked position. Flight attendants, prepare for cross-check.” 

“Damn,” he whispered, releasing a long breath. She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

She whispered confidently into his ear, “I’m worth the wait.” 

Their eyes met, sharing the same thought. No one witnessing this moment could misinterpret them.

He took her hand again and didn’t let go for a long time.

 

He watched his subjects carefully. The male subject made slow circles with his thumb around the female subject’s hand. Clearly, his boss had been wrong about the nature of their relationship. They would be too distracted with each other to notice him.

This would be _so easy_.


	2. Day 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully arrive in Jamaica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Mulder had rented out a villa.

A Goddamn _villa_.

On the cliffs of Negril. With an infinity pool. Overlooking the Caribbean. 

_And_ a limo had picked them up at the airport. Which included a bouquet of Jamaica’s national flower, _and_ a bottle of Dom Perignon.

Scully was dumbstruck. 

And a bit tipsy.

Mulder had laser focus when he became obsessed with something, and his attention to detail was unparalleled—but that was work. 

She never expected it to be applied to her. She felt special—and overwhelmed. She knew he cared about her, but demonstrative Mulder was a whole new side of _her_ Mulder.

They made their way through a timeworn cast-iron gate, which lead to a curvy pathway surrounded by Palm trees and other fragrant bushes and exotic flowers. The air was warm and intoxicating with spices—orange, cinnamon and something rich and earthy Scully couldn’t quit distinguish. 

They hadn’t spoken since they got out of the limo. She felt Mulder looking at her anxiously. She gave him a small smile, and he released a breath, his shoulders relaxing just a bit. 

There wasn’t any gray area to this situation. It would either be the best decision or the worst decision of her life. She hadn’t given a lot of thought to what it meant to go away with him, to allow him to essentially _woo_ her for two weeks. He certainly wasn’t holding back so far.

Oh Hell. 

What does that mean? No holds bar with Mulder…. They hadn’t even had a proper kiss yet—not for lack of trying, but still…was she an idiot for going away with him? What if it didn’t work? What if they weren’t cut out for romance? Was he expecting to sleep together? Was she? 

Shit. 

She was nervous.

“You ready?” He asked, as he held the doorknob of a 19th century wooden door. She nodded, and he opened the door slowly. She felt all of twelve, like Mary discovering the Secret Garden for the first time.

She took a tentative step forward, following him into an unlit passageway. 

“Mulder?” She reached forward blindly, finding his elbow. He took her hand in his. “We’re not staying in a haunted house, are we?” 

“No, just going through the back way.” He squeezed her hand. “Although it is old—I wouldn’t be surprised if we found a ghost or two.”

She could almost feel him winking in the dark. 

As they turned the corner, light peeked through—and suddenly, he was pulling her into a private courtyard of a magnificent Colonial villa. It was cornflower yellow with white trimming, and had six large arches that housed a long balcony on the second floor. 

Scully tightened her grip of his hand and he squeezed back. She looked down at their joined hands. They had held hands before. Plenty of times. This was fine. 

Great. No big deal. 

She could do this.

His thumb started caressing hers, moving up and down the length of her hand like he did on the plane. 

But slower somehow.

Seductive. 

Okay, so _that_ was new. 

“Want to see inside?” He asked quietly. 

She nodded, afraid to speak.

They walked up the steps to a wrap-around-porch. Before Mulder could open the door, it swung open. 

A man dressed in white crop pants and red shirt opened the door. His hair hung in long braids down his back in a loose ponytail. 

“Mr. Mulder?”

“Yes, and this is Dana Scully.” Mulder put his hand on her opposite hip.

The man smiled and bright, white teeth were exposed. “We spoke on the phone, man. I’m Tameron. Welcome to Negril.”

“Thank you.” Scully said absently, aware of nothing but Mulder’s hand and the exploration he was making with his fingers. They walked into a high-ceiling living room. A huge glass widow stored the Caribbean in its glass.

“Here is your key. It opens the front and back door. In the morning, breakfast will be brought to you from my restaurant on the beach. If you ever want to go to the beach, I’ll be happy to take you down in my car. If you have any allergies or wishes, feel free to call down to my house to make your request. I’ll give you a brief tour, and be out of your way.” 

“Tameron?” Scully spoke kindly—yet urgently. “Would you mind if we passed on the tour? I’m a bit jet-lagged.”

Tameron nodded understandingly. “Not a problem. The kitchen is fully furnished, and should you need anything, my number is on the refrigerator. Have a lovely stay in Jamaica.”

And with that, he was gone.

Mulder leaned down, concern etched across his face. “You feeling okay? If you want to lay down for a bit—”

“No.” Without any warning, Scully rose on her toes and circled her arms around his neck. Her smile was bright, stretching straight up to her eyes. 

And then she kissed him for the first time. 

 

It took a moment for Mulder to realize what was happening. 

But only a moment. 

She _definitely_ didn’t need a nap.

He dropped the key. His hands found her hips and then circled around her small waist. It wasn’t a sweet or shy kiss. Almost six years of curiosity and desire volleyed back and forth between them. The familiarity was shocking. 

Scully was a _great_ kisser.

At the same time—as if synchronized—moans cried out between their lips. This is what he wanted. This is what he had been waiting for. There was nothing to be nervous or shy about—this was it. 

What it was suppose to be.

They were moving somewhere, but all Mulder could concentrate on was her sweet mouth that she was giving to him and the overwhelming passion that threatened to demolish the current state of their friendship.

 

Scully’s legs his the back of a couch or lounge chair or something. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she was now flat on her back—the vertical world gone—with Mulder on top of her, his body firmly pressed between her legs. 

She felt like a teenager—hot and feral and out of control. Mulder had ignited something in her that was going to burn her alive.

Holy Hell—he was _good_ at this.

She was touching him everywhere, in all the forbidden places she had never allowed herself to go. Her hands skimmed down his face, across his chest, and down the concave curve of his lower back toward his ass. 

 

His hands went in the opposite direction, skimming up her sides. He circled her breast reverently, taking the opportunity to savor the moment that was aggressively moving toward the point of no return.

Mulder pushed back on his elbows over her. “Scully,” he panted, out of breath.

“Yeah?” He found her hands and intertwined their fingers above her head.

“This right here?” Her cheeks were bright red and her breath uneven below him. Something in her eyes was different now, like a curtain had been dropped. She was beautiful. She was _his_.“Best moment.”

She shivered and squeezed his hands: _yes_. The air around them churned with unspoken emotion. 

Half wanting to slow down and make the moment last longer, half not—he whispered, “Want to go exploring?” 

She shook her head slowly, running her hands up and down his back, her eyes not leaving his. “I want to explore _you_.”

 

Suddenly, the glass of the grand window shattered into a million pieces all around them.


	3. Day End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully have to leave the villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The resort mentioned in this chapter is based on a real place in Negril. I highly recommend it! This chapter has been slightly edited since originally posted on 8/19/16.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Mulder crouched over Scully as the glass rained down upon them. The window was completely shattered and glass fragments were all over the living room.

“What the hell?!” Mulder looked up. He stood and moved toward the giant hole where the window used to be.

No one and nothing was in sight.

“Are you okay?” Scully stood up and immediately went into doctor mode, examining him for any cuts. Tiny glass pieces were everywhere, glittering like diamonds. 

“I’m fine—are you?”

Mulder saw Tameron running up the back steps, a panicked expression on his face. 

“Oh—oh no!” He cried as he took in his damaged property. “What happened?” 

Mulder shook his head, looking around for evidence of an intruder. “Something shattered it from the outside. Maybe a rock?”

“Or a bullet.” Scully and Mulder locked eyes. Who knew they were here? Only her mother, and she didn’t even know exactly where in Jamaica they were. Scully looked around the room for signs of a culprit. Nothing stood out but glass. 

Tameron covered his heart. “My deepest apologies. Are you both alright?”

“We’re fine. Just a little shocked.” Scully smiled weakly and continued to look around the room. 

“It was a rock.” Mulder stood up with a rock the size of a softball in his hand. 

Tameron frowned. “But this is private property. No one is here but me and my wife.” 

“Are you sure?” Scully asked. 

“The only way inside the estate is the way you came,” he explained fretfully. 

Mulder walked out to the balcony, noting the steep drop beyond the infinity pool. “Someone could have scaled the cliffs.” 

“Mulder.” Scully rolled her eyes. He saw danger and conspiracy everywhere. “It was probably just some local kids goofing off.”

“Tameron, I suggest you call your local authorities and report vandalism,” Mulder instructed, ignoring Scully. Something didn’t feel right. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Why would someone break Tameron’s window on purpose?

“I will. I’d feel more comfortable if you’d allow me to put you in different accommodations tonight since we don’t know what happened. I wouldn’t want to risk your safety.” 

“We appreciate that,” Mulder said.

“My brother owns a… lively resort down on the beach. I know you were looking for a private getaway, but I assure you that you won’t be disappointed. His resort has many opportunities for intimacy.”

Mulder turned to a blushing Scully. “What do you say, partner?”

Scully shrugged. “Let’s go to the beach.” 

 

He watched his subjects leave the villa with their suitcases. That went well. Once he saw their car disappear, he scaled the balcony and walked through the shattered window into the living room.

 

The resort, indeed, had everything: four swimming pools, a waterfall, access to a lagoon, ping pong, six outside Jacuzzis, pool tables, sailing, snorkeling, ski boats, and a huge international buffet. Basically everything you could ever want from an all-inclusive resort. 

The check-in clerk smiled at them sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Mulder. We won’t let your vacation suffer. I have two rooms available—a double on the on the Prude side with garden views, and a premium suite with a king and Jacuzzi on the Nude side.”

“Nude side?!” Scully exclaimed.

“Yes, m’am. Our resort is split into two sides. You are welcome to stay on the Prude side your entire stay. While you are welcome on both sides, clothing is not allowed on the Nude side.”

Mulder laughed at the expression on Scully’s face. It was a mix between horror and extreme curiosity. He decided to save her. “We’ll take the Prude room.” 

“No, we won’t,” she said indignantly. 

“Oh, really?” Mulder raised his eyebrows. “Excuse us for a moment.”

Mulder ushered her away from the check-in desk.

“I can handle it if you can,” Scully hunkered down, like a football player ready to take her team to victory.

Mulder sighed, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Scully rolled her eyes. “Naked in Antarctica is uncomfortable. It’s 80 degrees here. Plus, it’s not like I haven’t seen what you’ve got under your board shorts, Mulder.”

“Way to treat my body like we’re in an anatomy class, Scully,” Mulder scoffed.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She eyed him up and down. “You’re very… _healthy_.”

Mulder chuckled. “Man, I love when you talk dirty to me, Scully.”

Scully sighed, frustrated. “Mulder, you just don’t get it.”

“Excuse me for not being overjoyed that you only find my body _healthy_!”

Scully exclaimed, “I don’t want our first time to be in a room designated for prudes! I’m not a prude.” 

“Our first time?” Mulder perked up. 

Scully looked down, embarrassed by her outburst. “There’s no rush. If you aren’t ready, then…”

He took her hands in his. “I’ve been ready for years.” 

They stared at each other.

“Well, okay then.” She blushed, breaking eye contact. 

“Okay then.” He nodded and headed back to the check-in desk. 

“The Nude side it is, sir.” 

The chipper resort clerk smiled. “Wonderful choice. You’re in room 269 in the Hedonism wing. We’ll take your bags to your room. If you would like to walk on the beach there and see the sunset, you’ll see a sign at the border between the Nude and Prude side where you should disrobe.”

Mulder reached for Scully’s hand. “Stroll on the beach?”

 

She nodded. This certainly wasn’t how she imagined getting naked with Mulder for the first time (well, the first time they weren’t trying to overcome life-threatening odds together), but nevertheless, she was excited. Giddy. 

Their interrupted make-out session in the villa was like an appetizer. She had experienced enough to know that sex with him would be completely satisfying. 

He was, after all, _very_ healthy. 

She was ready for the main course. More than ready.

The beach was gorgeous at sunset—pink, orange, and blue light met white sand as they walked hand in hand toward the Nude side. She dropped his hand and snaked it around his waist. He pulled her to him in a gentle hug and whispered in her ear, “What happens in Jamaica, stays in Jamaica.”

She squeezed his side and smiled up at him. “Hopefully not _all_ of stays on Jamaica.”

A big wooden sign stood before them: 

NUDE BEACH. ABSOLUTELY NO CLOTHING BEYOND THIS POINT.

“Wow. That sign is not subtle.”

“Not a bit.” A short distance away, Mulder could see a few other couples scattered on the beach, totally nude and taking in the last of the sun. Every age and body type you could imagine.

No tan lines here. No siree.

 

Scully took a moment to look around. Three couples were in eye site. One even looked to be cuddled up on a…was that a _bed_ outside? 

It was. Oh my. Scully got the distinct feeling that this wasn’t the type of place people came only to get a really great full body tan. 

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing for them.

 

He rubbed the small of her back. “You ready?” 

She nodded and pointed to a lounge chair. “Sit down.” 

He looked at her skeptically. “Scully…”

She smiled softly and reached behind her back. “I want to do this for you.”

She pulled at the back of her halter dress, releasing the knot that held the light blue bodice up. She let it drop. Slowly, she pushed the dress down past her hips, revealing soft, alabaster skin. Her stomach was toned, and she was curvy in all the right places. The dress dropped to the sand. She now stood in front of him in a black strapless bra and a matching thong.

“Wait…wait…” Mulder’s eyes racked over his actual fantasy standing right in front of him. “Go… slow.” 

Her arms went behind her back and unhooked the bra. She held it to her body for a few moments before letting it drop to the ground. Mulder was instantly hard. The blood rushed to his cock and he moaned. 

Her breasts were perfect.

 

She grinned at his reaction. She knew she was attractive, but Mulder was looking at her like she was a Greek goddess. Her stomach knotted with anticipation as she slid her fingers under her panties. She swallowed and began to pull them down her legs, watching him watch her the entire way. Once they hit the sand, she stood up straight and tall in front of him. “Your turn.”

 

Mulder took a moment to drink her in. Her breasts looked like they were made for his hands. Her waist was small and flared out to curvy, beautiful hips. If healthy was the word, then Scully was healthy. 

_Very_ healthy. 

“Will you help me?” He asked, letting his hands rest gently on her hips. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his.

“Lift your arms.” He complied, raising his arms above his head. She removed his shirt swiftly. “Stand up.”

“Bossy.” He smiled at her and stepped forward until they touched. Her nipples grazed his stomach. “Go slow,” he requested.

Her nipples hardened, begging to be touched. She slid her hands down the side of his pants. He closed his eyes as he felt her nails run down his ass. And suddenly, his pants were already gone, along with his underwear. He pulled her to him, unable to take it any longer. “I want you, Scully. I want you so bad.”

 

She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his chest. “You want me?” she whispered. She gasped as he moaned again, reached down and grabbed her, lifted her off the ground, and pressed his erection against her. “Mulder, Mulder…” she moaned as she felt him, his heat and his strength. She pressed her lips against his neck.

She let her hand drop between them, and took him in her hands. “Oh God,” she cried as she felt the blood in his veins pound against his hard flesh. “I can’t wait till we get to the room. I can’t—”

 

His lips were on hers then, and they sunk to the sand together. The sun had set around them, and only one couple remained—the one on the bed. The couple was engaging in full-on fellatio, but all Mulder and Scully could do was taste and feel and see each other. He took both of her breasts in his heads, squeezing them together so he could circle each one with his tongue. 

 

She cried out, wanton, desperate for him. She had never wanted to fuck someone so badly in her life. She was completely wet for him, ready to take him inside her. She ran her hands down to his ass, letting her fingers press against his anus. She wanted to be inside him as much as she wanted him inside of her.

 

He groaned as he felt her finger push into him. His prostate vibrated as he hummed with deep pleasure around her nipples. He let his hand travel down her body, dancing over her curls, finding her completely wet and ready for him. He traveled down the valley of her stomach, to her curls, directly to her center.

 

Scully cried out as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She came instantly—six years of foreplay proving to be too much. “Fuck me, Mulder. Please, please, fuck me,” she begged as she came down off the first high. 

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice.


	4. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully...ya know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I edited a small section at the end of the last chapter. It may or may not make a difference to your reading pleasure.

Carnal. 

Basic, carnal desire.

That’s what this was.

Scully felt half out of her mind. She had never begged for sex in her life, but here she was, begging Mulder to fuck her on a beach with other hotel guests not 100 feet away. 

It was erotic as Hell. 

 

The evening’s blue and black shadows danced all around them, and he lifted her from the sand to straddle his lap. Tangling his fists in her hair, he kissed her long and deep.

He was so hungry for her—no— _starved_ for her. The way she gave herself to him made his body tremble uncontrollably. He wanted more. He wanted to break down every piece of her and every piece of him and meld them together in a single being.

He felt her reach for him, and suddenly, his entire shaft was inside her as she slammed her body down on his lap. They cried out together, no attempt made to muffle the exquisite feeling of the most basic human connection. She was shaking in his arms, her body and skin and taste and sound completely overwhelming him. “Scully, Scully, Scully…” he chanted, as her hips rose and sank on him again and again and again.

 

Taking him in, feeling his girth and length move into the most secret part of her, and listening to him call her name with such unrestrained passion—overcame her heart and mind and body. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt the bubbling pressure of her second impending orgasm. “Mulder….” She cried—a warning—and bit down on his shoulder.

She had never felt more alive in her life.

 

As she trembled and collapsed all around him, he picked up her shattered pieces one by one. He flipped her to her back, pressing her down into the sand with his weight. He took her hands and lifted them above her head. He watched as she returned back to earth, letting her eyes focus on him before he pulled out of her and slam back inside. “You want it like that? You want me to fuck you, Scully?”

“God, yes. Fuck me, Mulder. Fuck me hard.” 

He pounded into her again and again, her breasts jiggling against his chest in the most tantalizing way. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, deepening his angle, making her cry out in pleasure/pain.

“I’ve wanted you for such a long time…” His forehead dropped to hers, finding her eyes glowing in the evening light. He wanted to prologue the connection and sensation between them. He slowed his movements—feeling the first waves of his orgasm approaching. He pressed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear, “I want to come inside you. Make you… make you mine.” 

“I’m yours, Mulder. I’m yours,” she whispered back, her head falling back and her back arching as another fresh wave of pleasure swept over her. And he was chasing her, spiraling down, down, down the slide of pure ecstasy. 

 

She could feel his warmth fill her, and she clung to him as the last shudders seized his body. Still high from her own sweet ending, the realization that they just had sex for the first time on a Nude beach—with other people near no less—floated gently to her consciousness. 

They just had sex for the first time on a Nude beach with other people around them.

THEY JUST HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME ON A NUDE BEACH WITH OTHER PEOPLE AROUND THEM.

Holy Fuck. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She admitted to the sky, as the “now what?!” thoughts flooded her mind.

She searched his face for answers, but he wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“Um…Scully.”

“Yeah?” She tried to catch her breath.

“I think we have an audience.” 

Her eyes shot open wide. “What?!” 

“The…um…couple on the bed. Yeah. They’re here.” 

Scully moved to reach for her clothes, but she stopped. Nude Beach. _Right_. 

A tall, blond man—well built, _well hung_ , in his early 40s—and a petite brunette with perky breasts and dark eyes were staring at them with extremely satisfied expressions. 

“Hello, mates,” The Ken Doll said in a deep Australian accent. “We hope we aren’t intruding, but we just want to thank you. That was amazing.” 

“It’s our first night here, and we were hoping for a voyeur experience. You exceeded our expectations,” the pretty brunette said sweetly, as if they had just knocked on their new neighbors’ door with a housewarming casserole. “I’m Hannah and this is Jack. We look forward to seeing you around.”

 

Scully and Mulder watched them turn away, their mouths open like codfish. “Did that really just happen?”

Mulder watched her closely. He hoped he hadn’t already screwed things up between them. He regretted nothing, but he wasn’t so sure about her. “I have a strong feeling that this is not _just_ a Nudist Resort, Scully,” he said apologetically. 

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Scully said again, dumbly. Her eyes glazed over in shock.

Mulder leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. How could something so amazing suddenly feel so wrong? “I’m sorry, Scully. I wasn’t thinking straight… or really thinking at all.”

“That makes two of us.” She let her hands rub down his back soothingly. “Can I tell you a secret?” she whispered, even though no one was around anymore.

“What?” he asked, uneasiness etching around his eyes and forehead. 

She gently smoothed his worry lines away. “It was wonderful. I wouldn’t change a thing. Not even the appearance of our new… friends.”

Mulder was shocked. He had always pegged her as being a good girl—albeit a beautiful and sexy good girl—but a good girl, totally straight laced. “Wow. Really?”

“Really.” She kept surprising him. They stared at each other in dumbfounded confusion.

Suddenly, they burst into laughter, all anxiety blowing away in the warm Jamaican wind. 

He kissed her gently, not knowing how he got so lucky. “Can…. we try it again? In our _private_ room this time? I just want to concentrate on you.”

She smiled, and held out her hands to him. “Okay.”

 

“How are things progressing?” He asked, exhaling a ring of smoke.

“Part one is complete. The subjects have been removed from the villa for the night, sir.”

He hummed contemplatively. “What makes you certain they’ll return to the villa tomorrow?”

“The female subject wouldn’t be comfortable staying at the resort, and the male subject will do anything the female subject wants.”

He chuckled lightly as he pondered his son’s blind devotion to Scully. Agent Scully: the one person holding Mulder back from becoming who he was meant to be. “Very true. It’s in place?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And the water?”

“Taken care of, sir.” 

“Well done. Report back once part two has been completed.” 

“Yes, sir.”

He hung up the phone and looked out the window.

_Soon._

 

Their suite was outrageous. Completely white—not a drop of color anywhere. A ornate mirror hung above the bed, and Scully stumbled upon a whole drawer of… _toys_.

“It’s like a mini bar for sex toys, Mulder,” she laughed. 

“Shut up,” he looked over her shoulder. It was like he had landed in the most brilliant version of one of his porn videos. This place was ridiculous and wonderful all at once.

“I’m not kidding. They charge anything you use to your bill, you get to keep it, and whoa…”

“What?”

“Um, ours are complimentary,” she blushed, eyeing him playfully. 

Mulder eyed her right back. “Have you ever used toys, Scully?”

She shook her head, looking down. “No. Have you?”

“Not with another person.” 

Silence.

“Well, they _are_ complimentary.”

“What if…” Mulder chewed his lip nervously. Well, this was an odd conversation to have so early in a relationship, especially since they were both still naked, emotionally vulnerable, and had no idea where the stood from round number one. “No, nevermind.”

“Say it.” She pushed, her blush traveling down her neck to her chest. She had no idea what he was going to say, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. 

“What if… we each pick one… I pick one for you, and you pick one for me. And we…try them out. Together.” Mulder felt like an idiot for asking. She was going to think he was a complete pervert. 

She dropped her head to his chest, laughing nervously and whispered, “I don’t know that I can.”

He circled his arms around her, thankful that he hadn’t completely screwed things up yet. At least she still wanted to touch him. “We don’t have to—there’s no pressure. Whatever you want—that’s what I want. I just want to be with you and make you happy…make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

She peeked at him. She wasn’t sure if it was just her hormones raging _More! More! More!_ after their first time, but she found herself saying, “Okay.”

“Okay?” A small smile etched his face.

She met his eyes and said seriously, “I don’t want you to hold back from me, just because I’m a little nervous and insecure.”

He pulled her closer, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. “You don’t have to be scared. And you certainly don’t have to be insecure. You’re beautiful. If you ever get scared—at any moment—you say the word and we’ll stop.”

“Can I go first?” she asked shyly. 

“Of course.”

She looked at the drawer contemplatively, smiled slowly, and lifted a toy out. “This.”

Mulder swallowed. “Hoo-boy.”


	5. Barely Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully enjoy their private suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will be slightly kinky. If that's not your thing, I recommend turning back now.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

“You scared?”

“Yes,” he said honestly, “but incredibly turned on.” 

She stalked slowly toward him, red leather swaying back and forth in her hands. “I’ve never…”

She landed in front of him, running the leather slowly across his pectoral muscles. Her eyes glittered mischievously. He was enthralled.

“What?” he prodded. 

“…been with a man who was comfortable enough to be totally submissive to me.” She looked directly in his eyes. Hopeful. Hungry.

His body tingled in anticipation; he was enjoying peeling back the layers of Dana Scully. He wouldn’t have guessed she was in to dominance, but it also didn’t surprise him either. His by-the-book partner was anything but—he was discovering happily—in the bedroom. He grinned confidently and pulled her into his arms. “I’m comfortable with you. And I trust you.”

She kissed the underside of his chin—one, two, three pecks. “Me too.” 

He leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips, which he had not done nearly enough of yet. He doubted he would ever have enough of her and her passion, which seemed to be reserved only for him. He sat back on their bright white king size bed, pulling her between his legs. “Jacuzzi first?”

 

The Jacuzzi was big enough for two people and had jets on the sides and floor. Scully eased herself between his legs, resting against his chest as the water hit them from every direction. His fingers made playful circles around her nipples.

She sighed happily—the scales had tipped and she was now leaning toward this being the best decision of her life. It’s amazing what great sex can do to perspective. She hadn’t thought about the real world in hours. Her nipples hardened in anticipation as she thought about being with him in all the many ways a man and woman could be with each other for the next two weeks. She hadn’t had consistent sex in years and couldn’t wait to become an expert on ways to make Fox Mulder come.

“Hey Scully.”

“Yes, Mulder.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” he whispered in her ear.

She giggled.

“I’m serious,” he kissed the soft skin underneath her ear. 

“I know. That’s why it’s so funny,” she laughed out loud affectionately. _I’m Mulder’s girlfriend. Mulder is my boyfriend. Mulder hearts Scully and Scully hearts Mulder_ , she wrote on an imaginary spiral notebook. _Of course_ , her mind was in the gutter while he was high on romance. 

He frowned as she continued to shake in his arms. “You don’t want to?”

Scully sighed. “You really want to put a label on this right now? We’ve had sex _once_ , Mulder.”

“And we need to rectify that _immediately_.” He nibbled on her ear.

“Can’t you just enjoy where we are right now?” She reached back and caressed the side of his face and kissed each of his digits. “This is so nice. We’re a healthy man and woman who don’t have anything to do for the next two weeks but relax and make love again and again and again. No aliens to chase. No monsters to snare. Just me and you.” 

She could feel his whole body pout. “You stand by science, definitions, and facts all the time.”

She deadpanned, “We’re not an X-File, Mulder.”

“Fine. But definitions help with permissions and parameters.” His hands sunk beneath the water. “Like, is it okay to do _this_ anytime I want now?”

She grinned as his finger curled into her body and her back arched into him. “Over the next two weeks? Carte Blanche.”

 

They stood in front of each other, relaxed and clean. It struck Mulder that they were flying blind into this, but he had no hesitation at the moment. He trusted her, even though she had effectively avoided any kind of commitment. He shook it off. Commitment or not, he was about to have sex again with Dana Scully, and there was nothing he wanted more. 

“Can I strap you in?” he asked.

She nodded. “Please.” 

He took the red leather harness from her hands and lowered it far enough to the ground so she could step inside. She held onto his shoulders as he raised the belt up her body, taking his time over every curve he passed. Memorizing her landscape, the valleys of his Scully. 

He circled his finger around her clit—one of his new favorite places—testing her readiness. 

He grinned smugly as he felt her wetness for him. She was more than ready.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her face as he penetrated her folds with the plug. He pumped it into her a few times, making her eyes flutter shut. “Oh,” she exclaimed as the dildo became a new appendage of her body. He tightened the straps around her thighs.

“How’s that feel?” He rubbed her ass as her cock stood erect in front of his face.

“Mmm…Strong. Powerful.” She let the tip of her cock trace around his mouth.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the head slowly, keeping his eyes on her face. “You are so sexy.”

Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled on his hair. “Get on your stomach.” 

He smirked at the demanding tone of her voice. “And bossy.”

“Get on your stomach,” she ordered again, tugging his hair a little harder. His smirk faded and he did as she commanded, not saying a word as he spread out across the mattress. 

She swiped a bit of Astroglide on her fingers and followed behind him until she was straddling his thighs. She massaged the round peaks of his ass with her other hand, lulling him into complete relaxation. 

“Mmmm….” He hummed as her lubed fingers made contact around the rim of his anus. Slowly, she put a finger inside of him.

He was tight as she coated his walls with lubricant.

With her other hand, she snaked around his body and grabbed a hold of his hard shaft, giving him a slow rub down. 

He gasped. “Scully… That feels…” The double stimulation was incredible. He couldn’t finish the thought as pleasure overtook his ability to speak. 

Suddenly, it all stopped, and she whispered in his ear, “I want you to beg for it.”

“Scully…”

“Do you want my cock inside of you?”

“Mmm…yes.” He turned his head and moaned into the bedspread.

“What? I can’t hear you. Say you want my cock.” 

“I want your cock, Scully.” 

“Louder.” She slapped the toned flesh of his ass. 

“I want your cock in me, Scully!” he cried out hoarsely. 

Suddenly, he was filled, and the sensation was unlike anything he had experienced before. 

 

Scully pushed on her arms, lifted herself in a push-up stance, and began to move in and out of him, fucking him like he had fucked her. The plug inside of her vibrated deliciously as she rolled her hips into him. She wanted to go deeper, make him come because of her, _for her_. 

She changed their position and pulled them both up to their knees, reaching in front of him and grabbing his penis again, stroking it in tandem with her thrusts. “Oh, Scully…Oh fuck!” he cried out.

She kissed his neck and pushed him to all fours.

They found a good pace and rhythm quickly. Everything ached deliciously as she pounded into him again and again. She was using muscles that she hadn’t before, and she cried out as the first hints of an orgasm approached. 

 

Scully found his prostate gland, and hit it over and over and over again. His insides began to throb, and suddenly he was coming violently. 

 

Mulder’s orgasm nearly knocked her off the bed. Scully collapsed on top of him as her own hit like a freight train. 

They breathed heavily together. 

The bedspread was ruined.


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully have breakfast with Hannah and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write ;)

The sun peeked in through the blanche curtains of their suite, casting sharp lines of light across Mulder’s face as he slept. Scully’s eyes roamed his face and body, memorizing every inch of him—inches she had known for years, but inches she was just now learning. Even though almost six years had past, it felt _fast_ —almost like whiplash. She couldn’t believe she was cuddled up against him at the foot of a destroyed bed in Jamaica. They needed maid service, stat. She felt like she was in free fall with him. They didn’t slip into the shallow end like she imagined they would, but had jumped in headfirst.

She watched him sigh and squint, the sun forcing him out of his earned slumber. Finally, he opened his eyes and met hers. He almost looked confused to see her there for a moment. She wondered if he was feeling the same impact of the last twenty-four hours that she was. She worried her lips and asked softly, “How do you feel this morning?”

“Vandalized.” 

Scully frowned. Had they gone too far too fast?

He smiled and flipped her to her back, hovering over her. “In the best possible way,” he clarified, kissing her softly on the lips.

Scully grinned like a Cheshire cat, giddy and relieved that she hadn’t scared him away yet. She traced the curve of his chest and met his eyes. “I really like this resort. What a happy accident.”

Mulder chuckled. “You want to stay?”

She toyed with the back of his hair. “Just a few more days. I’d hate to waste that beautiful villa you rented, but this place is just…fun.”

He lifted her hands above her head. “And it is my turn. We have to stay at least one more night for that.”

“Your turn at what?” She smirked innocently.

“You know what. And I plan to collect.” He bit the tip of her chin gently.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him snuggly against her. “You’re going to torture me all day, aren’t you?”

Slowly, he ran his tongue from one shoulder to the other. “Only in the best possible way, my friend.”

She giggled and squeezed his hands. “Then you better feed me some breakfast so I have enough energy for your pending assaults.”

 

“We have a problem, sir.”

“What is it?”

“The subjects haven’t checked out of the resort.”

A stream of smoke left his lips. “That is unfortunate. You’ll have to alter your plans.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If they don’t come to you, you must go to them.”

“I understand completely.”

 

Scully and Mulder sat at a table with an umbrella by the pool, surrounded by an all you can eat buffet and lots of beautiful and not-so-beautiful naked people. Scully was oblivious. She was going to town on a big bowl of tropical fruit. “This mango is unbelievable. Try some.”

She held a bit out to him and he took both the mango and her fingers inside his mouth. He licked every last bit of juice off her fingers. “Tasty.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Good morning.” Scully and Mulder turned to a honeyed female voice, seeing their voyeuristic friends from the beach yesterday.

“It’s Hannah and Jack, right?” Mulder asked. 

“That’s right.” Hannah nodded sweetly at him. 

“Good morning yourselves.”

Hannah blushed slightly and began to ramble, “We hope we didn’t make anything awkward for you yesterday. We just got a little excited and couldn’t help ourselves. We’re sorry if we did. We meant no harm.” 

Scully smiled at the pretty brunette. Needless to say, she was much more relaxed than she had been when Hannah and Jack watched them having sex on the beach. She studied them. Both were easy on the eyes. They seemed perfectly harmless—albeit a little kinky. “I think…I think we’re okay. Would you like to join us?”

Jack waved off Scully’s peace offering politely. “We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Mulder laughed. “You’ve seen us have sex, Jack. I don’t think sharing a breakfast table comes even close to an intrusion.”

Jack laughed and bit down on his lip. “Fair enough. Honey?”

As Jack pulled out a seat for Hannah, Scully said, “I’m Dana and this is my partner, Mulder.”

Hannah smiled warmly at both of them. “So nice to meet you. How are you enjoying the accommodations so far?” 

Scully blushed at the memory of feeling Mulder come as she fucked him last night. Twice. “This wasn’t what we were expecting, but we’re enjoying it very much.”

Mulder caught her eye and echoed, “Very much.” 

Jack nodded knowingly. “There’s so much to do and try here. Every fantasy you’ve ever had…you can make happen. And it’s a wonderful, safe environment where you can experiment without judgment.” 

“Any recommendations?” Scully asked the dapper Aussie. 

Jack leaned in, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Have you been to the gym yet?” 

Mulder frowned. Working out was the _last_ thing on his mind this morning. “We weren’t really looking to work out.”

Jack smirked. “It’s not that kind of gym, Mulder.”

“Ah.” Scully and Mulder’s eyes met. They should have known.

“We’d be happy to show you,” Hannah offered.

Mulder shrugged a ‘Why Not?’ and asked, “Scully, you up for it?”

She nodded. “Let’s go to the gym.”

 

The “gym” was certainly designed to make people sweat. Electronic contraptions with straps and silicon cocks and rubber cunts were everywhere—but what caught Mulder and Scully’s eyes almost immediately: the sex swings. 

“Have you every tried one?” Hannah touched Scully’s elbow gently. 

Scully shook her head. “No. This would be my first time.”

Hannah smiled at her husband. “Jack and I would be happy to demonstrate for you.”

“Uhh…” Mulder looked straight to Scully. 

Scully considered the swing. Voyeurism wasn’t really her thing, but she also had no idea how to even get in it without breaking her neck. “Um… okay. Yeah.”

Hannah squeezed her hand and moved to the back of the swing. 

“You can do a myriad of positions, but we like this one.” Hannah stuck her hands through the outer straps and was soon floating in the air on her stomach. Jack moved behind her and began to push her a bit, massaging her ass and thighs. Scully watched his hand disappear inside of Hannah’s body, and the affect on Hannah’s face was instantaneous. Scully swallowed as she watched the sensations play across Hannah’s face. 

“Oh wow,” she whispered.

Jack and Hannah were beautiful, sensuous people who clearly knew their way around a human body. 

Hannah opened her eyes and looked at Scully. She smiled and winked at her. “Enjoy.”

Scully released a breath and stepped back against Mulder as Jack entered Hannah. There was no mistaking it—Mulder was hard a rock against her back. She wasn’t surprised; the stacks of porn he hid in his apartment were obvious signs that he enjoyed watching. What did surprise her though: she was wet and incredibly, incredibly turned on as well.

She reached behind her, finding Mulder’s cock. She squeezed gently. “I think I get the idea,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. 

“Let’s get in the one next to them.” Scully moved to the back of the swing and put her arms through the front. She lifted her feet into the strappy stirrups. Unlike Hannah, she was on her back in the air. 

She spread her legs for Mulder and met his eyes. He was breathing heavily. “Scully,” he nearly growled. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her cunt fully in his mouth, sucking her like a piece of sweet fruit. Scully’s head fell back and she called out as the sensations began to take over. 

“Dana,” she heard Hannah moan, who was being thoroughly fucked by her husband. Scully turned her head and met Hannah’s dark eyes, glassed over by desire and passion. 

The connection was intense. Scully had never seen another woman come this close. The combination of Hannah’s face and Mulder’s tongue lapping at her mercilessly was almost too much.

Suddenly, Mulder was on his feet and he was pulling her towards him. They groaned together as he entered her. “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she moaned as he began to fuck her with long, deep strokes. 

Hannah and Jack were both coming beside them. Their moans intensified Scully and Mulder’s own pants and cries. As Hannah and Jack’s release came, Mulder and Scully began to leave the first plateau of pleasure. 

Scully’s senses were on overload. Mulder was so deep inside of her and he felt so good. She had never felt this wanton before. Every nerve of her body was on fire and she wanted to be burned alive by him.

Suddenly, another hand was caressing her face. She opened her eyes. It was Hannah. 

“Can I touch you?” she asked, her breath still uneven from her recent orgasm. 

Scully looked at Mulder and Mulder looked at Scully as Hannah waited. 

“If you want it, I want it, Scully,” Mulder said between deep, penetrating thrusts. 

Scully’s head fell back and she moaned, “Yes. Touch me, please.” 

She was assaulted from both sides: the steal of Mulder’s cock and the satin of Hannah’s hands as they gently caressed Scully’s face, neck and breasts. She was overwhelmed with stimulation and two very different kinds of pleasure. 

As Hannah rolled Scully’s nipple between her fingers, Scully bit down on her lip, nearly drawing blood. “Fuck, that feels amazing.” 

She heard two distinctly male moans beside her and in front of her.

“Oh God,” Scully heard Mulder gasp. She opened her eyes again and met his. The rawness in his face was her undoing, and she began to come, her body trembling in the swing as each wave hit her again and again. Mulder followed her with a series of powerful plunges into her body as Hannah smoothed the sweat off of Scully’s brow. 

Mulder dropped to his knees, and Hannah helped Scully release herself from the straps. 

They sat together on a mat, like they had just enjoyed a picnic together.

“Thank you for letting me share that,” Hannah whispered softly as she looked warmly between Mulder and Scully. “You are a beautiful couple.” 

“Yes,” Jack echoed, bringing everyone a round of water. “That was amazing to watch.” 

Scully smiled as she rested her back against Mulder’s chest. “I never imagined… Never imagined myself doing something like that.”

“There’s a lot more we could do,” Hannah said, her eyes dark chocolate with purpose. 

Jack sunk to his knees, silently communicating with his wife. Hannah nodded deftly in response to the question in his eyes. He asked Mulder and Scully, “Would you be interested in swinging with us?”


End file.
